


Bedside Besties

by DraceDomino



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Spanking, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been working together for some time now, but when Wonder Woman takes a hard hit it pushes Harley Quinn into admitting a few things. Namely, how drawn she's been to the beautiful amazon she's been attached to lately. But how will Diana respond to a sudden bedside confession?</p><p>(Story inspired by a particularly lovely bit of art!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Besties

Bedside Besties  
-By Drace Domino

From the moment Diana woke, she had expected to be in the heart of danger. The last things she could remember were the scent of ash and the fury of battle, flashes of violence and pain before she had lost consciousness. She could still remember the sight of the strange young woman that had been at her side for the past two months, looking at her with panic across her pretty features as she watched her fight. And though like any passionate amazon there was little more that Diana wished than to show off for the precious, tiny thing...she wasn’t able to fight any longer. As the enemy forces advanced and her body grew weary, blackness had overtaken her.

She had lost her most recent fight...and yet, as she woke up she realized she wasn’t in any danger. Instead of the cold unforgiving concrete of a cell she found herself laying in a warm and inviting bed, a blanket drawn up and around her frame to keep her otherwise stripped body modest. Instead of shackles, she felt a cool damp dishrag against her forehead which she was quick to reach up and swipe away. Instead of a guard, the raven haired warrior looked to the side where her only friend of late was waiting for her to wake up.

Waiting...and trembling.

Harley Quinn was seated just beside the hotel room’s bed, her arms on the mattress and her head lowered to their embrace. As she sat with her face down her small frame was visible distraught, quivering and shaking with the faintest sound of sobbing coming from the tent she had made within her arms. Her jacket strewn against the back of her chair, the pretty mop of blonde hair was little more than a dot of bright color against the white and red of her T-shirt. A T-shirt that Diana, upon their first meeting, had shown a great deal of disapproval for. As the warrior sat there now, looking at the quietly sobbing blonde, she moved a hand up into her dark hair and spoke in a weary but stubborn voice.

“...I’m simply saying, Harley…” She grunted, wincing as a small headache rushed across her forehead. “You’re as much your mother’s ‘monster,’ too.”

The sound of Diana’s voice broke into the room softly, and as soon as she heard it Harley’s head snapped up from the fabric of the blanket below her. Diana could instantly tell that tears had been licking at the girl’s cheeks for some time now; long streams of makeup smeared to her flesh. Blue from the left, pink from the right. Her chaotic makeup looked even more wild in its smeared form, though the tears that still clung to her cheeks couldn’t quite diminish the joy that now lit against her face.

“You’re okay!” Harley beamed, a wide smile spreading across her features. “I was so worried, Wondy! When you dropped I did my best to get ya out of there, but...but you were...ya wouldn’t respond, and I...I kept worryin’ that I didn’t get ya out soon enough, and, and, and-”

Diana quieted the girl by finally reaching out, her hands moving up to hold Harley’s cheeks. As she moved the blanket slipped down against her bust, still the only thing keeping her from being fully revealed to the young woman. She could only assume that Harley had stripped her of her clothing to make her recovery more comfortable, but that was still no excuse to simply parade her ample chest before the pretty thing. As her hands moved out to Harley’s cheeks the smaller girl sniffled a little, and as a tear slinked from the corner of her eye Diana was quick to move a thumb to the side to wipe it away. It smeared some of the girl’s blue makeup, but as she gazed at her larger friend Harley finally started to recover.

“So...so you’re feeling better?” She finally asked, meeting the raven haired woman’s gaze. “You’re not hurt?”

“I’m sore, but it could’ve been worse.” Diana smiled, allowing her hands to slowly smooth down the other girl’s face. From her cheeks down along her slender throat to finally take her shoulders, where she gave her a strong, supportive squeeze. When the warrior spoke her voice was surprisingly gentle; perhaps softer and kinder than Harley had ever heard it spoken. “You never cease to amaze me, little Harley. Thank you for saving me.”

“...aw, shucks, Wondy, not like you haven’t done the same for me a hundred times.” Harley grinned a bit, and allowed her own hands to rise up. She let her fingers hang against Diana’s wrists, dangling there as she met the larger woman’s gaze. “Been a real wild ride, don’t want it to end anytime soon.”

It had indeed been that; Diana had to admit. From the moment she had first met Harley Quinn the human had struck her as something special, energetic and filled with potential that had been dangerously misused in the past. There was no ignoring the fact that in the past Harley had fought for the wrong side, that her actions were nearly irredeemable, but as Diana knew well there was always hope to be found in any brave heart. The two had begun working together months ago on something of a whim, and as the weeks passed their unique relationship had grown. Diana no longer saw Harley as little more than a fragile yet bouncy distraction, and it had been a long time since Harley had seen the amazon as nothing but a big breasted do-gooder.

The big breasted part was still true, of course. She could never deny that.

“All these tears.” Diana finally whispered, a hand moving up from Harley’s shoulder to once more take her cheek. She let her fingers dance through the wet marks of Harley’s worry, sweeping aside the lingering fears that the warrior would not manage to wake. Diana had always been a quick healer of even the heaviest blows, but for Harley to have been so upset she could only imagine the state she had been in on arrival. The dark haired woman gave a gentle sigh, and her lips tugged to a tiny smile as she finally spoke again. “...all for me, little Harley?”

Her voice was quiet and almost reverent, as if she could hardly believe them from the girl’s cheeks. For as long as she had known Harley the girl’s jubilant personality protected her from fear and sorrow no matter what they had done, her reckless and happy attitude being a shield against the darkest parts of their job. She had never seen the girl cry before, and beyond the steady ache it caused in Diana’s chest it drew a line of concern against her brow. Had she really been that hurt? Or...did Harley simply care that much? In response the blonde sniffled, and tried unsuccessfully to avert her gaze. Held by the strong amazonian fingers against her cheek, she was forced to keep her eyes on Diana’s, studying her with a trembling gaze.

“Well, uh...you...you were really hurt.” She murmured, fidgeting a bit. “And if you kicked it, that leaves me without my bodyguard. I figured, y’know...only a matter of time before someone came for me, I…” She bit down again, her teeth resting against her bottom lip. “...I couldn’t stand not havin’ you around, Wondy.”

The truth came out, even though it took a bit of coaxing. Diana didn’t believe for a second that Harley would’ve been brought to tears from worrying about her own well being; she was far too reckless for that. But to have something precious taken from her, someone that she appreciated, enjoyed, even felt affection for? It might have just been enough to touch the girl’s certainly twisted, but still so lonely heart. Diana’s gaze softened, and she moved a hand up to pull her fingers through the blonde’s hair, teasing her digits against the soft, smooth locks. From the gentle tuft of blonde at the front to one of her colored pigtails Diana gave the girl a slow caress, and without another moment of thought drew gently forward. As she pulled in the blanket from around her naked chest dropped, though Harley didn’t get a chance to appreciate the sight of Diana’s exposed breasts. Instead she was given a treat far sweeter and far more unexpected; a determined, doting kiss from the strongest woman she had ever met.

For a flicker in time every muscle in Harley's body tightened, and when they finally relaxed she gave a tiny whimper as she simply melted into the moment.

 

Months of buildup had led to that moment. The amazon’s arms were tight around the silly young thing that had attached herself to her, and as the two kissed there was a tangible heat building in between the two of them. There had been a lot of long nights on both ends wondering just where things laid between them, but now there was no questioning the attractive and the desire filling them both. Harley had let her hands drop into Diana’s long black hair, groaning in delight as she brought a knee up on the bed and squeezed her slender frame to the other woman’s body. When one of Diana’s strong hands moved down to take a tight grip of her rear it sent her into a giggling fit within the kiss, and their tongues peeled away just long enough for her to offer a hushed but excited whisper to the stronger woman.

“Gee, Wondy…” She trembled, a blush lining her cheeks under the smeared makeup. “I guess you’re feelin’ better!”

It was easily an understatement. The closer the two women held each other the faster Diana’s heart raced, and the powerful woman from a distant land was eager to show her young friend just how such matters were handled were she came from. With all of her might building within her arms she suddenly stood up from the bed, bringing Harley along with her and forcing both of them to their feet. She stood naked now; the blanket having long since fallen from her body and her full height a solid half foot over Harley’s own.

“I’ve...always hated this shirt.” Diana finally growled, her lips nipping at Harley’s as her hands moved forward. She gripped the fabric of the young woman’s garment; that tight white T-shirt with the words “Daddy’s Little Monster” scrawled across it. With remarkable ease she tore it easily from Harley’s body, splitting it straight down the center and casting the remains of it aside. She could hardly wait to press her exposed chest against Harley’s body in the aftermath, the girl’s simple silk bra already being tugged aside. It wasn’t too long before they stood chest to chest, Harley’s cheeks a vibrant red underneath the furious strength of the massive woman. As one of Diana’s hands lowered to claim Harley’s rear again she practically growled from the back of her throat, a hungry, dominant tone rising within her. “You belong to no one, little Harley.”

“...not even you?” Harley couldn’t help but ask, a giggle rising from the back of her throat. She leaned in harder against the other woman and allowed her hands to pass over her arms; smoothing her fingers around those impressive, godlike biceps. She had only had the chance to enjoy Diana’s biceps in an ironic fashion in the past; squeezing them while giggling about how strong the amazon was. In the heat of the moment now there was no reason for her to hide her arousal; to hide just how heated she became caressing those magnificent muscles. Harley let her fingers shiver down the other woman’s exposed arms, gazing up with a smile as she let her voice slip into her sweetest, most teasing tone. “‘Cause I bet if I tried to run, you’d stop me.”

Harley didn’t give her a chance to respond before suddenly darting to the side, breaking away with a playful laugh. The girl dived forward in an attempt to cross the hotel room’s bed, but her leap didn’t take her quite so far as she expected. With a soft grunt she fell belly-first on the bed, her body stretched out lengthwise across it as she continued to giggle. Sure enough, her answer came as Diana refused to let her get away even in the midst of her jest. The naked warrior stepped forward and reached out, her hands moving to lock around the ankles of the other woman. Fishnet stockings led into a pair of athletic shoes, and her tiny, adorable rear was contained within the fabric of ludicrously short denim shorts. Harley knew just as well as Diana; however, that at least some parts of her attire weren’t long for the world.

Diana smirked, and with her hands tight around Harley’s ankles she suddenly drug the girl back across the bed, watching her scramble and giggle as her half-naked form slid back to a fitting position. Soon Harley’s rear had been pulled to the edge and Diana gave her a swift, hard spank, enough to fill the room with the clap of flesh on denim against a loud moan from the blonde. Harley gazed over her shoulder and giggled wildly, blushing in fierce delight as she took in the sight of the dominant, passionate woman looming over her. Diana was strong as anyone she had ever met, and in that instant all she seemed to desire was Harley’s affection. The mere presence of her stance and the strength in her pose told Harley there wasn’t any escaping, and not for a second would she want to even try. As Diana’s hands lurched down to claim the edges of Harley’s shorts, the blonde’s cheeks darkened and she lifted her hips for the inevitable.

Rip. Tear. Toss. As the tattered fabrics left Harley’s body to be scattered against the room Diana left the girl almost completely bare; wearing only her thigh high fishnets and her oversized sneakers. The amazon licked her lips in a sign of nearly uncontrollable hunger, and when her voice filled the air it was a steady promise of what Harley had to look forward to.

“...we won’t be leaving here for many, many hours.” She announced, looking over the nearly-naked morsel before her. Harley couldn’t help but giggle, shaking her tiny rear from side to side for Diana’s delight.

“Hope not, considering you ripped every piece of clothing I own!” She shot back, and suddenly spun around in place. Soon the little thing was on her back and beckoning Diana close, eagerly encouraging the larger woman to lay upon her equally naked frame. Smaller breasts were still quite pleasant to behold for the amazon, and a tiny tuft of hair at the top of the girl’s lap was died in the same pink and blue fashion as her pigtails. The perfect, playful image that Diana would remember for a long time to come. “Get down here and show me what they teach ya back home!”

Diana did just that. With a heavy sigh of delight rising from both women she collapsed against Harley’s naked frame, and immediately the two fell into a momentum of kissing and fondling the other, enjoying every untold fantasy that they had held close to their hearts for too long. When Diana’s kiss reclaimed Harley’s the young blonde melted all over again, her legs parting and one of her hands eagerly taking Diana’s wrist, shoving her hand down to get intimate with her sweetest spot.

“Touch me already, you beautiful big bitch…” She whimpered into the kiss, practically desperate for the other’s contact. It had been a bit of a whirlwind for the girl over the past few hours; ranging from concern over Diana’s health to the sudden flurry of emotion now before her. Regardless, the moment that she felt Diana’s fingers tease her folds as their lips remained sweetly locked made it all worthwhile. A shiver of pure bliss came through Harley’s body as she first felt her nectar glaze Diana’s digits, and she did her best to offer her own touch to enjoy. While Diana fondled her she let her own fingers drift down, moving against the other woman’s heated, hungry mound. Though at first the contact remained somewhat minimal it was nonetheless incredibly intense, and each breath shared between their desperately kissing lips was laced with the wet heat of their growing lust for each other.

Diana’s weight was considerable compared to Harley’s; taller and stronger than the girl by far. Every ounce of her heavy muscles now rested against the slender thing, squeezing her hard against the mattress and trapping her underneath her power. Firm, full breasts practically smothered Harley’s own, but as they rubbed back and forth it was enough to send sensations raging through them both. The entire time lips remained locked and their tongues wildly danced, tasting each other and enjoying their friendship in a way previously undreamed of. As their fingers grew more bold and slid within the other respective woman Diana gave a shudder of bliss, and that mighty weight of hers started to rock back and forth. Slow, steady waves as her body tightened and quaked came over her, grinding and growling in equal measure as she felt Harley’s fingers tease inside of her tight entrance.

“I bet...bet you learn about all kinds of things girls can do together back home, huh?” Harley asked through the kiss, her cheeks practically permanently tinted into a bright blush. “Bet there’s lots you can show a big city girl like me.”

“As I said, sweet.” Diana whispered into the kiss, and dropped down to take one more taste of Harley’s tongue. “We will be here for hours. But first...I want to watch you as you experience me. As you experience us.”

She knew full well of Harley’s past crimes, and knew better than anyone the woman that Harley was trying to become. She was trying to redeem, trying to make amends, and even though she was far from perfect she was exactly the best she could be in that moment. As Diana’s head pulled up to drink in the sight of the blonde shivering underneath her, it gave her tremendous satisfaction to see the girl so happy. Harley’s climax rose slowly at first before it suddenly took over her, and when it did the girl didn’t hold back on her enthusiastic response. Fishnet-clad legs twitched and trembled and violently shook against the larger woman and Harley’s own fingers could only barely contain her delight. The two that had squeaked into Diana’s folds drove against her harder and swifter while the hand that clutched the amazon’s shoulder drove her fingernails in, clawing and scratching at the massive woman claiming her as her own.

The pounding on the wall from the next room over was clear that Harley was being far too loud, but neither woman even acknowledged it. Whoever had been unfortunate enough to rent the room next to them would have to either get used to the noise or move elsewhere, since there’d be no stopping the next few hours Diana had planned. Seeing Harley in the throes of her own climax was enough to bring Diana to her first peak of the evening as well, and though she was nowhere near as loud or bombastic as the blonde, she made sure her new lover knew how much she enjoyed it. A fiercely tight grip on teasing fingers, a shudder of sweat-lined shoulders, and a fierce kiss that left them both desperately short on breath.

When their first moment drew near its end Diana lifted her head from Harley’s, their lips connected by a thin bead of spit and her raven black hair forming a curtain around their faces. Both women were breathing heavy, but still had copious amounts of energy to give. There weren’t many human women that could hope to outlast an amazon of Themyscira, though Diana couldn’t help but speculate that Harley might be one such specimen.

As they laid there in a sweaty but satisfied afterglow of a friendship brought to a thrilling heat, the grin that started to spread on the pretty girl’s makeup smeared features seemed to indicate that she was.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this cute oneshot!
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
